不協和音の共振-Resonation of Dissonance
by Mimilover10
Summary: Maka Alburn: best scythe Meister in Death City. Soul Eater Evans: best Death Scythe in Death City. What happens when their Soul Wavelengths won't match? What will Soul do to get that special bond back? And why is Black*Star and Tsubaki acting strange? And WHY DOES STEIN HAVE THOSE TRUTH CANDLES!
1. 真実の共鳴-Resonance of truth

Maka Alburn: best scythe Meister in Death City. Soul Eater Evans: best Death Scythe in Death City. What happens when their Soul Wavelengths won't match? What will Soul do to get that special bond back? And why is Black*Star and Tsubaki acting strange? And WHY DOES STEIN HAVE THOSE TRUTH CANDLES?!

Maka and Soul had finally finished the chores in the house and Maka sat down on the couch with a satisfied sigh and PLOP of exhaustion, "Finally!" Just as she sighed out her words, Black*Star burst through the door and yelled out, "Your god has arrived!" He ran into Soul, who was sitting on the couch's arms, "Black*Star!" Tsubaki rushed in to see Black*star straddling him. She blushed and hurried over to help him up. As she picked him off Soul, she asked over to Maka, "Why aren't you worried about your weapon?!" She shrugged in response, "He's the toughest weapon I know, he can handle himself" Soul laughed as he picked himself up, "She does know me best" Maka smiled smugly and Soul grabbed her hand and tugged her up as he lay where she was and pull her on top of himself. He turned on the t.v and Maka went back to reading. Tsubaki looked at the pair in confusion, "Are you two dating now?" Soul shook his head, "Nah. We've just hit that special point in our partnership" Maka gave a better explanation, "Our souls resonate so well that we're like one person. We even resonate without thinking about it" She went back to reading and Soul clicked through the channels until he found a good drama, "Did you come here for a reason?" Black*Star laughed, "Dr. Stein wants to see you. He said...um..." He looked over to Tsubaki and she finished, "He said to bring the truth" Soul shrugged and stood up while placing Maka on her feet, "Stein just wants to use the truth candles on us again. Come on Maka, let's get this over with" Maka had been dreading the candles. She didn't want Soul to know everything. Even though there was almost nothing Soul didn't know, there was always this small section of her mind and heart that she kept locked away.

When they arrived, Soul finally decided to pry about her worries he could see she was thinking about, "Hey Maka, you alright?" She smiled, "Never better!" He tsked, "I know you better than that. And you know me, I won't give up until I know your going to be okay" Dr. Stein opened the door to his office, "come in, I just started the aromatherapy" they walked in to a soft cloud of smoke and as each breathed in, their favorite scents went to mind, "This smells like...an old book" Maka sighed out. Soul managed to mumble out, "it smells like..." he didn't finish it, but instead took his place on the floor across from Maka and watched as she put up a brave front. Stein grinned, "Good. We all are in place and comfortable?" Maka nodded along with Soul and Stein began asking Soul questions, "What's on your mind today?" He shrugged, "Maka seems to be the better person to ask that" Maka kept to the point, "He asked about you, not me" Soul nodded, "Exactly my point. That's what's on my mind. Your upset and i don't know why" Maka kept her mouth shut even though the candles were having an effect on her. Stein clapped his hands together and said, "Okay Maka, you have the floor. What's bothering you?" She bit her lip and finally thought of a response that wouldn't compromise her partnership, "Well...its personal...you might think its nothing but to me—" She was interrupted by Soul, "Everything is a big deal! If it makes you unhappy then it matters the same as anything!" She could feel her heartbeat rushing and without notice, her like parted and she said the words that haunted her, "Daisuki de...Soul" Her breath came out in a small gasp and she could feel it: the moment that Soul and her weren't resonated. She stood up and left the room with her heart in knots. Soul's chest was heavy and he knew it too. He didn't chase after her, instead he turned to Stein who was in a small state of shock.

Soul took the long route back home and found that his dinner was sitting in the microwave. He peeked into Maka's room to find a note on her bed, "Just forget what I said. I'll be home later" he began to worry about his Meister and called her cellphone. He heard it ring and realized she really didn't want to be bothered. He sat on the couch, determined to be awake when she arrived. Soon after though, his eyelids were heavy and he drifted off to sleep. He heard the door shut with a soft click and the tapping of footsteps going across the room. Soul opened an eye and watched as Maka made her way to the kitchen and mumble to herself, "He did the dishes?" He watched as she walked to the couch but closed his eyes when she was close. He heard her sigh and listened closely as the tapping of her footsteps began to get faint. When he heard the bathroom door open and close, he sat up and stared at the door. He mentally kicked himself , 'Cool guys don't get scared of feelings' he got up and walked to the door and pur his hand up to knock. He heard a small sob and almost bust down the door. The most important thing in his life was his Meister and if she wasn't happy, then he would tear apart the world until she was satisfied. The bond they shared went past love and relationships. What they had was a bond that couldn't be broken by anything. He knew though, that he was the cause of her tears. He put his hand down and sighed in defeat, 'I never could handle a real woman'

He heard the house phone ring and he answered, "yeah?" The person on the receiving line, was Stein, "How is she holding?" Soul growled out, "What did you do?! My Meister is in pain and I can't do anything to help her!" He was so angry with him but Stein honestly answered, "I was observing her for some time and noticed she was troubled. I thought that if she got it off her chest, she would do better...I never dreamed of stopping your resonation" Maka yelled out normally, "Is someone on the phone Soul?!" He hung it up, "Just Black*Star! Want to go swimming?!" He had almost forgotten his best friend's invitation to go for a late night swim. He had already told him that they would both be there. She shut off the water and peeked out, "Sure. Just let me get ready. You go on ahead" Soul wasn't going to let her just evade him, he cared too much to just let them drift apart, "I'll wait for you. Do you need anything from your room?" He decided to play it cool and do as she said and try to forget. She nodded, "Yeah. My towel. I was in a rush and forgot to bring it in" Soul went to her room and brought back her towel. She closed the door and wrapped the towel around herself. When she She emerged from the steam and said, "Don't worry, go on ahead" he could read her like an open book but he didn't know how to respond. He decided to stand his ground and say, "I'll always worry about you. Even if you don't want me to" She finally smiled genuinely and said, "Thanks Soul" She began off to her room but Soul had instinctively grabbed her wrist and hugged her from behind. He felt that it was the only thing he could do to make her feel better. He whispered in her ear, "Maka, don't lie to me...your not happy. Why?" He needed to know what her exact reason for being upset. If she didn't even know why she was upset, how would he? She broke down and cried in his arms, "Soul, it's gone...we can't resonate anymore! We can't be partners anymore!" He held her tightly, "Why can't we? What broke that bond?" Maka sobbed out her reply, "You broke it...when you were confronted...with my unrequited feelings. That's why I'm hurt" Soul began to see the truth in her words. She wasn't the confused one that shut out their partner, it was him. He shook his head, "No our bond was stronger than that. We-" Maka interrupted him, "It was strong because we had total faith in each other. As soon as you began to doubt, our resonation broke. We might not be able to resonate at all anymore!" He held on to her tighter and said, "I am still your weapon. I'll always be by your side" She shook him off, "My papa said the same thing to mama. Granted they weren't just weapon and Meister, but the bond broke because of his selfish desires" she cooled her voice and continued, "Plus...I know that once you find that 'cool special girl' I'll be the one to break the bond. I wouldn't want you to have to choose between myself and someone you love" Soul watched as her breathing was getting deeper as she tried to stop the wave of tears. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and said, "Right now the only girl I care about, is you. I only want to protect you. You are my Meister and I'll be damned if any girl will make me choose between the one I want to protect and the one I love. If they truly love me, then its no choice, the one I protect comes before any woman" Maka felt her knees give out and Soul picked her up and sat on the couch while she was on his lap. She sobbed until her tears wouldn't flow anymore and Soul brushed the hair out of her eyes, "Ever consider that the one I care about most and the one I'm protecting are the same person?" Soul hadn't thought too much on the subject himself but the lack thereof was the sign. He never needed to think about it because it was so natural that he never noticed. The only thing lacking was the deeply physical relationship that couples have. They already had total trust, the ability to see through any façade the other would put up. They could even see into each other's soul. When he came to that realization, he felt a small tension in his heart. Maka gasped as she felt the tug as well, "Soul what was that?" He kept his grip around her and kissed her forehead, "It was our bond trying to connect again" He didn't know too much about the way a weapon or Meister's body worked but he did know the feeling of completeness and that shock was it. Maka held on to him, "Don't let me go Soul. Please..." He kissed her cheeks and they felt that jolt of togetherness again. It was the best feeling to be complete again. Soul was starting to see what it might have to take for Maka to be better. He wanted his Meister to be happy again and if this is what it took, he was more than willing to help her. Soul kissed her on her lips for a second, just to see a reaction. He felt the tug pull tight in bliss and they moaned softly but stopped abruptly when they realized they were doing it at the same time. Maka looked away and blushed, "Sorry Soul..." he locked his eyes with hers and said, "Don't be...I want to hear it" Maka felt his hand slide from the bottom of her leg to her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh. Maka gasped in and said his name, "Soul" he squeezed her thigh tighter and moved upwards. When she moaned again, he could feel the connection again long enough to hear her thoughts, 'Soul...Daisuki de' he felt so much and said aloud, "Daisuki de mo" She opened her eyes and sat up in his lap, straddling him. He gripped either side of her hips and grind into her. They could feel the resonation longer with each intimate touch so they did the logical thing and kept touching. Soul kept his body touching hers while he buried his lips into her neck. He kissed, grazed, nipped at her neck and reveled in the sensation she emitted. He felt the constriction of his pants and only stopped kissing her to whisper, "This can feel so much better on a bed" she bent down to his ear, "Yours?" She thought the rest, 'Or mine?' He lifted her up and said, "Mine" He never let his lips leave her skin as he carried her to his room. He sat her down on the bed he took off his shirt and crawled unto the bed and began kissing her leg, going higher and higher until he hit her skirt. He slid it up and kept kissing her, with a slight suction to keep her moaning. He found the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down. With his other hand he pulled her skirt off. He kept his kissing until he came to the black and red lingerie she had on. He kissed the one small thread keeping it secured but followed up the sides of her body to her stomach and bellybutton. He nipped at the small flesh right above her bellybutton and she yelped in pleasure, "Soul..." she threaded her fingers through his silver hair and as he moved higher and higher, the buttons on her shirt were being undone. He lifted her torso up and took of the thin, white cloth. Maka gasped as his knuckle grazed her nipple through her bra, "Soul..." His attention went straight to her breasts as he realized what made her make that sound, "There..." he cupped her right breast and squeezed the small mound. He reminded himself not to ever poke fun at the size of her breasts. Hers fit perfectly into his hand and he liked it. Maka moaned as he flicked her nipple with his thumb and her breath made a sharp intake, "Have you done this before Soul?" He looked her in the eyes, "I'm just following instinct. I've never even touched a women before" Maka regained her senses and crawled out of his lap, "Soul this should be with someone you actually love. Not your Partner" She gathered her clothes and walked to her room as the door shut, they both felt the resonance break again. Soul felt the depression hit of not being one, "Maka...I would do anything for you..." Maka kept her back to her door and began to sob again at her loneliness. She felt a knock vibrate against her back and a voice call softly, "Maka, can I come in?" Only her small sobs were heard and he took the first step and tried to open the door. She was in the way and he said, "I'm getting in there. Make it easy or hard" she didn't move and she heard his footsteps leave the apartment. A few minutes later, she heard something knocking on the window by her desk. She closed the blinds and held the only thing she had ever liked from her father: a little doll of him. She sobbed out her worries but her sobs were soon ebbed with the sound of tinking metal. She heard her window unlatch itself but before she could get up and lock it again, Soul opened the doors and said plainly, "I told you I would get in" Maka went to that small piece of her mind where fear wasn't present and took a deep breath of the clear air. She opened her eyes and asked, "Do you love me Soul? I'm not talking about as a Partner. I'm talking about as a person. Having the need to protect me at all costs isn't what I'm asking" Soul grinned frankly because he didn't want to cry. He looked her in the eyes and said, "If having the need to protect the person I hold most dear means that I'm not in love-if wanting to wake up everyday knowing that I have the strength to hold all of your problems on my shoulders and give you a carefree life-if having the need to hold you tight and kiss away your problems means I'm not in love and we are just a normal partnership ...then I will gladly be a Partner to you for the rest of my life!" Maka didn't know what to do or say, but as Soul closed in on her, she realized she didn't have too much time left to decide. He stopped only inches from her face, "I love you Maka Alburn, every piece of you" he placed little kisses on her cheeks, nose and forehead, making her feel self conscious, "Soul I can't do this––i cant have a physical bond as well as an emotional one with you...I promised myself" Soul gazed down at her figure, still only hidden with her skimpy lingerie and planted a final kiss on her lips. He took it slow and only moved his lips against hers. Maka let her senses take control as she savored the little taste she had from his lips. But just as mysteriously as it started, Soul pulled back and left her lips with a slight pop, "Okay...have an emotional bond with me then. I love you and if you don't want anything physical, we wont do it...just please give me the honor of being able to hold you" Maka stood dumbfounded at her Partner. He was acting so...un-soul-like. Maka, at one last final ditch to figure out if he was sick or serious, put her forehead to his to see his temperature. Soul chuckled, " I'm not sick Maka. A little horny, but totally straight-minded" He picked her up and hung on to her from her butt. She was higher than he was and he gazed up at her beauty, "Please Maka...just let me be that one bond that's most important. Will you be my only one?" Maka bit her lip and said, "My problem is that...I want a physical bond...but I'm not willing to give up our Partnership" Soul felt the resonation once more and took in her scent as he held her tighter, "Feel this—what we have here?" When she nodded, he continued, "Well this will never go away. Be Honest with me, love me, and always be there for me, and I will do the same" Maka wished she could take the chance with him. He completed her like the last piece of the puzzle, and made her soul content when he was around. Soul felt her uncertainty and proposed an idea, "Let me love you tonight...show you the wonders I can do to your soul...and if after that you still say that we aren't meant to be, I will never ask again." He held on to her tighter still, "I will always love you and want to protect you. If you say no to me, I will never betray you. Just be honest" Maka whispered, "Put me down Soul" He sat her gently to her feet and she said, "Now show me what you can do for my soul" He picked her up and carried her into their bathroom and shut the door, "Lets take a bath Maka" she protested, "B-but I already took a shower!" He sat her down on the sink counter and turned on the hot water. While he was filling up the tub, he glanced at Maka and saw her blushing wildly—eyes averting his direction, and her teeth pulling her bottom lip in frustration. He felt heated just looking at her but reminded himself that he was only going to pleasure her. His needs could wait, his Meister always came first. She glanced at him but looked away quickly when she met his eyes. He leaned to her and looked up into her eyes, "I love you Maka" He touched his lips to hers, only tugging until she had let her bottom lip go. Soul didn't let go so much as let her lip slip through his. When his lips were just touching his again, he whispered, " I'll love you forever Maka Alburn" Maka initiated the next kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Soul began kissing her back but pulled back abruptly and Maka looked almost about to tears. He turned off the running water and looked back to her sheepishly, "Forgot to turn off the water" She smiled at his idiotic thoughtlessness. He stood up and lifted her butt off of the counter and pulled her thin lingerie off from under her. He sat her down again and reached around to the clasp holding her breasts in place. He nibbled her neck as he unclasped it and she giggled from the love-bites, "Hehehe—Soul! The bathwater?" He took off her bra and stared at her beauty. Maka covered herself in embarrassment but Soul took the wrist covering her body and pulled it away as he kissed her, "Don't be embarrassed Maka" She felt his arms wrap around her thighs and when he lifted her up again, she wrapped her arms around him, keeping herself steady, "Don't drop me Soul" her voice was uneasy and worry-some. Soul grinned and whispered against her lips, "You can always count on me Maka. Trust me" Maka trusted him with her soul—her everything. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling she had in her soul: uncertainty. Soul felt it as well and said, "Just let me treat you like a princess tonight...I want you to know exactly how a cool guy should treat you" Maka blushed as his lips grazed hers again and his eyes never left hers. She could see her own uncertainty through his eyes, "Please don't do this to me Soul" Soul watched as her uncertainty turned to the most rare emotion she could show: fear. Soul knew she wasn't experienced in sexual endeavors but he never knew she was that naive. He cupped her face in his hands and said in a deep comforting voice, "I won't hurt you Maka" . She leaned into his right palm and covered his hand with her own. Those were the comforting words only Soul could use correctly. It warmed her to know there was a man who would do anything for her out there in the world. Her only regret was that it had to be Soul. One day he would find that girl and he will have to face the choice she desperately didn't was to force from him. Soul put his lips to her forehead and said, "Trust me with your soul, mind AND body" He began covering her face in little kisses but just when Maka had relaxed into them, Black*Star was banging on their front door, "Soul, Maka! Come on!" Tsubaki raised her voice slightly so her Meister wouldn't interrupt, "We decided to go clubbing!" Maka was about to respond but Soul did, " We're having Meister-Weapon problems! We'll meet up in a half hour!" Tsubaki called out to Maka, "Maka, I left my purse here earlier, can you bring it later?!" Black*Star tugged her away before she could hear a reply. Soul went back to showering her in light kisses when he noticed they were gone. Maka wasn't so easily influenced now that Tsubaki had brought her back down to earth. Knowing how Black*Star ate, she was going to need her purse soon. She slipped from his grasp and opened her door, "Out Soul. I need to get dressed if were going clubbing" He noticed her face was flushed crimson and her breath was uneven, making her breast heave up and down with each breath. Soul sighed in defeat but leaned in and kissed her deeply before pulling away and smirking. At least she had accepted his offer for someone to trust. When Maka hadn't strained against his soft kisses it showed trust. She trusted him wholly, with her mind, body, and soul. Maka shut the door when he exited and found something to wear. She decided that simple was better. Her lack of a social life beyond her few friends was intentional and she didn't want to give the vibe of 'Single: Come get me'. Yet, knowing Soul was going to be watching her made her change her mind. She was still slightly insecure in her sensuality so her mind held the thoughts of Soul finding a prettier girl to look at. If he stayed with her, that night...she would consider something other than Partnership with him. She exited her room with her hair put up to the side so it would cover up the side of her shoulder that was bare from her dress. Soul had decided to dress up a little in a suit but removed the blazer and felt...cooler. They took in the sight of each other as they walked to Tsubaki's apartment. Black*Star opened the door before Maka could knock. His attention was immediately on her as he looked her up and down, "You clean up good" Maka rolled her eyes not impressed, "I wish I could say the same" she said, knocking down his ego a notch. Tsubaki went up and hugged her dear friend, "Really, you look great" Maka handed over her purse which was stitched so obviously with the Star clan sigma. She seemed very relieved to have it back. Black*Star looked at the bag and smiled with pride, "Your god hand stitched that on for you! Every god needs his goddess!" Maka glanced over to Soul questioning him on information that she didn't have. He shrugged, not knowing anything either. When Maka looked to Tsubaki though, her soul told her all she needed to know. While Maka had been pushing her Partner away in fear of loosing their Resonation, Tsubaki and Black*Star embraced their connection. It must have just happened which is why Maka figured they were going to a club. It was easier to find a private place to talk and have girl time while the guys had their bro-time. As they exited the apartment complex, Soul said, "Hey I forgot something at home, wanna walk with me Black*Star?" The blue-haired boy wasted no time and proclaimed, "Tsubaki, wait here and keep Maka company" Soul looked to Maka, "Do you need anything?" She nodded remembering that she forgot to do something, "Can you hang up my towel? I forgot to do it before I left" He replied with a short, "Hn" before walking back to the apartment with Black*Star. When Maka was sure they weren't around she turned back to her friend and proclaimed, "When were you going to tell me Tsubaki?!" She laughed at her and said, "At some point" Maka groaned but changed her attitude when a thought provoked her mind, "Aren't you afraid of losing resonation?"


	2. 弱みの共鳴-Resonance of Weakness

A/N – Thank you for taking the time to read this next chapter. Since I didn't get to it before, I will ask now. 1) I can't figure out how to double space. I do it on my word document but when I upload it, it won't work. Anyone want to tell me what I'm doing wrong?! 2) I have absolutely no beta so I'm on my own here. I consider myself a pretty decent writer but I will make more grammatical errors than my grammar check will find. If you find any errors, please tell me. 3) I have no idea how to spell that word meaning Weapon wielder so I guessed. When I Google it, I end up with a million ways to spell it. -_- This Chapter's shorter but only because I liked the way I ended it. MAYBE I will get perverted and type something GOOD next time *wink wink*

DISCLAIMER (since I forgot before)- I DO NOT OWN….*deep breath* I DO NOT OWN….god I hate this part…SOUL EATER. THERE I SAID IT!

Tsubaki nodded, "I'm still terrified! Black*Star seems to believe we can do this but looking at you and Soul..." Maka got the picture and let the sentence die off in silence before replying, "We aren't compatible Tsubaki. Our resonance is proof of that" Meanwhile Soul and Black*Star were having a man to man conversation about Black*Star's new relationship, "It's amazing Soul! Now i get it when you say your resonance is perfect!" Black*Star's voice seemed different. Maybe even content. Soul shrugged at his comment, "Well thanks to Stein, we don't even have that anymore" Black*Star didn't know much about the scientific part of souls but when it came to emotion, he knew his pain, "Did you two end up having a fight again?" Soul opened up his apartment door and rolled his eyes, "I wish. I would even take a Maka chop a day for a whole year instead of this" Soul grabbed his wallet and went into the restroom to hang up the towel. Black*Star peeked in and saw Soul eying the clothes she forgot to put into the hamper, "Maka will kill you, let's go already!" Soul looked over at him like he was insane, "What do you think I'm doing?!" He picked up the clothes and took them over to Maka's room. When he put them in her hamper, Black*Star let out a surprised, "Oh" Soul grinned, "Maka would kill me if I just let her clothes sit there" Then a thought clicked in his mind, "Shit! It's my turn to do laundry" he groaned as Black*Star laughed at his seemingly unrelated topic. In reality he was thinking about her reaction if he didn't pick up her clothes and it somehow related to doing laundry. It was his safe-net to remember to do his chores so Maka wouldn't complain. He looked at the clock and said, "Tell Maka that I have to stay home tonight. I forgot to do something" he nodded but still complained, "But who am i going to hang out with if you're not there?!" Soul shrugged, "Your woman?" He suggested with obvious annoyance. He had just begun to put the clothes in the washer and already he was cranky. His friend laughed, knowing how chores time was not a good time to socialize with him. He found his way out the front door and said darkly, "But with Tsubaki busy, who's going to watch over Maka when she drinks?" He hurried out the door and shut it quickly. He knew Soul would overreact to his words but didn't care too much because he already knew how the night would end. The same way it was before they gathered up: just him and Tsubaki. Black*Star walked back to his apartment to see Maka crying on Tsubaki's shoulder and his Meister consoling her. As Maka noticed him she quickly recovered herself, wiped her tears away and looked around for Soul, "Did Soul change his mind?" Black*Star nodded, "He forgot to do laundry today" Then he pointed at her accusingly, "If he wasn't so scared that you would over react like you do with everything, maybe it could have waited until tomorrow" Maka bit her lip slightly and thought over their laundry schedule. When she found the information she was looking for, she almost burst from anger, "He's the reason I'm here in the first place! If he can't even remember our schedule for laundry—He's hopeless!" Tsubaki looked over at her Meister with a look that could only be described as 'what part of your brain thought _that_ was a good idea?' He could see Maka fuming with anger and he smirked at a job well done. Maka saw his smug grin and continued to yell at him, "Did Soul also mention that it was _my_ night to do laundry?!" Her eyes widened as an epiphany crossed through her brain, 'Laundry equals clothes, clothes equals dirty, dirty clothes equals—' She yelled aloud, "I forgot my clothes on the bathroom floor! Shit, he never looks around before doing laundry!" She gave Tsubaki a quick hug and gave a quick glare at Black*Star before rushing out the door back to her apartment. As she turned the knob, knowing Soul didn't lock it when she was out, she heard music playing. It sounded beautiful and she knew at once, he was playing his keyboard. She had gotten him that for his birthday the year before and she had yet to hear him play it. It wasn't a grand piano but Maka knew he could make a piece of yarn make beautiful sounds. She crept through the door and listened to the sounds envelope her soul. They tugged at her, making tears unwillingly fall before she could even think about why they were falling. She followed the sound to Soul's room and watched him play expertly. His face never gave out a single emotion but then again, why should it when his music did it for him? She made her way closer to him until she could see his face clearly. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. When he finally stopped and opened his eyes, his face went from one to surprise to confusion, "Did Black*Star tell you why I'm here?" Maka nodded, gathering back her collective thoughts on the matter at hand, "Yes, and do you know _why_ I came all the way back?" He shrugged, "To tell me about the clothes you left in the bathroom? Already took care of it" Maka was shocked that Soul had remembered to pick up all the clothes but had something else in mind to yell at him about. She felt that familiar tug in her heart and Soul jumped up as he had felt the same. Before her mind wondered away from her goal, she pointed to the calendar tacked up to the wall right above the washer and dryer, "It's my day to do laundry Soul. I was going to do them when I got home" Soul took the calendar down and studied it until he figured out his mistake. He didn't even realize that Maka had even made a schedule for him to see. When he put it back, Maka glanced at the clock and almost laughed. It was officially tomorrow, meaning that it _was _Soul's day to do laundry. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch to relax. For once that day, she felt like everything was normal again. Her soul felt content as she sighed and smiled to herself. She sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. while her weapon was busy doing his chore. As her mind was finally falling into peace, her thoughts ran to Tsubaki's words_, '__I'm still terrified! …looking at you and Soul...' _Maka had always been the one they looked to as a constant shield of hope and faith. She had fought a battle with fear and had won so it was natural to have her for that. When she recalled Tsubaki's fearful and unsure emotions towards her relationship with Black*Star, she knew that something needed to be done. She knew Soul's feelings towards her and knew about his attention span of a rodent. Her fears were not his feelings, but the time when another girl would come into his life and she would have to bear the same pain again. As her thoughts progressed and her fears bubbling forward, she started to hear her weapon's voice calling, "...ka….Maka….Maka!" She snapped out of her trance and blinked a few times before looking up to see Soul leaning over the back of the couch, "Hm?" He stood up straight and said, "It's about time, I've been calling your name for five minutes" She cleared her throat, "What was so important that you needed to call my name so many times?" He pointed to her dress, "Do you want me to wash this or not?" She nodded and instinctively took it off, not caring that her only clothing was her strapless bra and lace lingerie. She tossed it over the couch and heard his footsteps walk further and further away. She heard a small chuckle and the slam of the washer, "What?" When he didn't respond, she turned around and looked over the couch, keeping her decency and only peeking over, "What's so funny Soul?" He looked over at her and grinned, "Considering yesterday's events, and the fact that you didn't notice my eyes looking at your chest" She sat up on her knees, and threw the remote at him but he dodged and continued with ease, "Shouldn't you be dressed in more than _that?_" He pointed to her nearly exposed body and she yelped while going back to her original position on the couch, "I didn't really notice until you pointed it out. Don't I always walk around here in something similar?" Soul sighed but kept silent otherwise. Maka looked over again to see his face. He looked as spaced out as she had been just a few moments ago, "Soul?" He looked over at her and smiled, "Yeah Maka?" She didn't really have a follow-up question planned so she went with the first thing that she could think of, "So…you looked down my dress, huh?" His face went red and he broke the eye contact to stare at the box of laundry detergent that looked so interesting at the moment, "You were being so quiet and I thought that I could spark a reaction out of you" Maka let out a small laugh, "It worked" He shrugged and finally looked at her again, "Sort of…you didn't notice it when I wanted you to" His half-smile made her grin as well and treat it as a joke more than an issue, "You always complain when I hit you, maybe this time I just didn't want to" Soul's smile widened and it made her heart skip a beat, _'that's my Soul' _Maka couldn't let that thought go and soon her face fell back into a neutral stance and her eyes lowered. Soul could tell she was in deep thought and could feel her soul; small tug it gave and yet, when he reached out for it, it pulled back. He couldn't take too much more of the reaching and pulling so he decided to finally come out with his feelings again, this time with more passion and completely unexpected, "I love you Maka!" Maka looked up at him with a fear he knew he placed in her soul. It was the only way he could get her to show how she felt, even if it was just for the instant she was surprised. He went over and hugged her while she was as stiff and solid as concrete, "I love you Maka. Why can't you see that?" He placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I know that my confusion was why we lost our resonation. I know that if I had just accepted it and shown you that I felt the same, you wouldn't have gone through so much pain" He pulled back enough to see her eyes and made sure she was staring into his, "If I could do it again, I would have held you tightly then and there. But I'm human, please accept my flaws. I was just as uncertain about us as you are now so please just give me a chance to show you" Maka heard every word and felt herself relax again. She could feel the familiar tingling in her nose and the blur of her sight tell her that she was about to cry. She took a deep breath but just as she let it out Soul said, "Just cry on me Maka. Trust me and cry" She let out the sob that she had kept trapped inside her for years. The one that she didn't let out when her father cheated, the one she didn't let out when she was made fun of for not being womanly, the same one that she couldn't let out when Tsubaki told her of her relationship with Black*Star. She wrapped her arms around her protector and sobbed into his shoulder as her hands grasped the cool skin of his back. It didn't occur to her to let go when she realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers, but instead she let out all of her pain and frustration out on him. Soul could feel everything she was feeling and held her tighter as the best realization came to play: their souls were finally resonating again. He climbed over the couch and laid her head on his chest while he prayed to the god he now believed in. When her tears were shed and her sobbing ebbed he asked her with his lips against her head, "Are you okay Maka?" She sniffled a little, "Yeah…thanks Soul" She moved to get off but he held on, "Just…stay here for a little while okay? Only until the clothes are done" Maka nodded and relaxed once again. She didn't care that neither of them had decent clothes on nor that she could feel his erection on her stomach. All that mattered to her was that their souls had finally connected again and she was beyond content with that. Everything else in the world just melted into a blur leaving only his soul and hers to resonate and be one again.


	3. 椿と忍者の共鳴-Resonance of Camellia and Ninja

A/N- Thank you for reading thus far! My last chapter was extremely short but I figured that I would make up for it with a longer chapter this time. It took forever but I've done it! I'm going to wrap up a little with Maka and Soul to switch to Black*Star and Tsubaki. No, this will not be the end of the SoMa! I just wanted to get the TsuStar going and hopefully it will progress faster than the last one…in fact…It WILL progress faster. Everything that's going on in the TsuStar probably happened around a few days before SoMa. I'm not sure but I'll try and stitch a few details together to show what's happening when. If I don't I'm sorry. - I thought of the storyline for my TsuStar after writing my SoMa so I can't really place when it happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater…but if I did, Death the Kid would be mine!

Maka began to wake up, feeling that she wasn't on her own bed or even on a bed. The heat she felt wasn't coming from her heated blanket but instead from… _'Soul?' _He opened his eyes a little and smiled down at her, "Finally decided to wake up?" She shrugged, being used to sleeping in similar positions before. She snuggled into his bare chest and asked, "Why do I feel so…weird?" He held on to her and snickered, "Maybe it's because you were asleep on top on me in only a bra and panties?" She jumped up into a straight position and looked at her barely covered body. Her face turned red as the sudden realization dawned on her: they were both nearly naked, "What did we do last night Soul?!" He laughed and pulled her down to his chest again, "If you're expecting that we had a very fun night then you're wrong" He took a deep breath in and sighed, "Last night our resonation went back to normal" Maka could feel it, it felt like a warm blanket wrapped around her soul and it made her feel safe. Or maybe it was just Soul's arms that did that for her. She didn't want to break the peaceful silence that they had but her mind was starting to take over where her soul had been, "What does that mean Soul?" He kissed her head, "It means that we are right back where we were before Stein made us use those candles" Maka liked that answer. It meant that there wasn't any obligation to have a relationship, that they could care about each other like they had before, and that when the time was right, they could have whatever they wanted. Maka wanted to show Soul that she was thankful for his support. He didn't drop her at the first sign of weakness or fear. Instead, he held on to her and faced it head-on with her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Soul…" Her soul reached out and told him the rest, _'I love you' _Soul smiled in total bliss as he could feel their resonation making their hearts beat in sync with each other, "I love you too Maka"

BLACK*STAR & TSUBAKI

Tsubaki woke up extra early that morning to make Black*Star his favorite foods. She didn't have any particular reason for doing so but Black*Star did appreciate it when she did. When she heard her Meister wake up and start his morning exercises, she had already cooked his food, set the table, and had taken her morning shower. When she was fully clothed she went to Black*Star's room and knocked on the door, "Hey Star, I made breakfast this morning. When you're done, it's sitting on the table" She could hear him still counting his pull-ups and making grunts with each one, but knew he heard her. It was nearly impossible for him not to since the chin-up bar was attached to the door and she had learned to knock extra loud for him. Soon as she heard him sigh confidently, he emerged from his room and smiled brightly at Tsubaki. He was about to sit down at the table but Tsubaki hurried over and stopped him, "A God must be clean for his subjects, ne?" She asked in a timid, questioning voice. It was a new tactic Liz was teaching her to get Black*Star to do what she wanted. It was a simple, childish way but it worked. She would simply challenge his 'Godliness' in a playful manner, making it nearly impossible for him to refuse. Tsubaki could see the gears in his head turning as his lips puckered and his eyes went to the ceiling. Soon, his mouth turned up to a large grin and he bragged about himself, "A DIVINE CREATURE AS GREAT AS I SHALL NOT DISAPPOINT MY SUBJECTS!" He held his fist in the air as if challenging the world to tell him otherwise. Where there was no reply other than Tsubaki's usual smile, he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. When the water was running, Tsubaki let out the breath she forgot she was holding and let her mouth gape open slightly before whispering to herself, "It worked?" She wasn't too sure if he would take the bait but then again Black*Star was more like a child than anything else. She couldn't see him _not_ taking that bait—the more she thought about it. She began grinning to herself remembering just how childish he really was with each and every antic. The range was from jumping out on his _stage _loud and proud, to trying to peak at her when she was bathing. Her heart almost stopped as she thought about how un-childish his peeping tom habit was. Sure children got curious but they were naturally forward about it, she grew up in a small community complex so she was used to it. Black*Star was secretive—or tried to be since he was always heard. Tsubaki began cleaning the pan she used to cook the food in and let her thoughts wander. _'He hasn't tried peaking lately…maybe he just gave up' _She heard the water shut off and her Meister came out with a large grin once again plastered to his face, "Has your GOD pleased his subjects?!" Tsubaki nodded with little enthusiasm, "Yeah Black*Star" She couldn't keep her mind off of her thoughts at the moment. Her meister had been acting weird but she couldn't piece together why. When he sat at the table, her mind came back to earth so she twirled around with a smile, "Is the almighty Black*Star enjoying his meal?" He stopped shoveling the food, mid-spoonful to look over at her with a serious look in his eyes, "Are you okay Tsubaki?" She held her smile, "Yeah, I'm just thinking that I'll go to the bath house today. I need a day to myself" He smiled a little but his face soon went a dark shade of crimson and he lowered his head, "I'msorryTsu, Ihavetogo!" It was all jumbled out so fast Tsubaki didn't get a chance to even comprehend it. He rushed out the door after grabbing a jersey and slammed the door. Tsubaki looked at the plate still full of food and gasped in fear, "He's avoiding me!" She went to the phone and called the only person who she could trust with her fears: Maka. She heard it ringing and ringing and looked at the calendar they had tacked up, "Oh…" She knew that the one day out of the week, Maka went out with her Papa. It had taken his devotion, years of promising and keeping them, along with the Kishin inside the school to be defeated for her to agree to meet with him. Tsubaki didn't want to interfere with her already fragile relationship with her father so she called the next best person on her list: Liz. She had to call her cellphone because ever since they decided to make the trio's living arrangement permanent, Kid was very particular about the time to call and the number of rings that were acceptable before answering. When she heard Liz answer, she went immediately to her problem, "Liz, I think Black*Star's avoiding me for some reason—I can't seem to figure out why, he hasn't been himself lately—although it's a nice change for him not to be peeping at me—but he still isn't being normal!" Liz began laughing at Tsubaki's expense but said through her breaths, "I'll be over in a few minutes"

Liz arrived at their flat and knocked on the door. No sooner did she lift her knuckle for the second knock, did Tsubaki answer looking a little distressed. It was different seeing that side of Tsubaki: confused and hurt. She took her arm and led her to the table but as soon as she sat her friend down to comfort her, she stood up again, "I'll make some tea!" Liz took ahold of her wrist, "I would love a cup of coffee" Her need for coffee that day made priority over her friends since Kid was being anal about her favorite coffee brand. Liz watched her get everything ready with ease but knew something would make her snap again. Her friend was hiding behind a mask, keeping her body and mind busy while trying to calm down. Liz didn't know how she could tell but the more she thought about it, she realized, "Did Black*Star notice how jumpy you are?" Tsubaki almost dropped the pitcher full of coffee when she heard those words but recovered before anything broke or spilled, "Is he worried that I won't be a useful partner?!" Tsubaki always thought the worst and she knew it was her weakest point. Her devotion was something she didn't joke about though. Liz laughed once more but not out of heartlessness, out of the pure obliviousness Tsubaki had of the situation, "Hun, he's not avoiding you because of that. Now sit down with me and let's do our make-up to talk about it" Tsubaki's shoulders began to relax and a small smile crept up on her face, "Alright" She sat down and let Liz take out her make-up kit while asking menial questions, "How was your morning?" Tsubaki thought it over, "I made breakfast for Black*Star" "And what did you make?" Liz asked nonchalantly "Some onigri with the left-over rice from last night?" She nodded and took Tsubaki's hand to start filing her nails, "And what was the first thing he said after eating?" Her eyes lowered and she bit her lip, "He asked me if I was okay" Liz grinned a little, knowing they were getting somewhere, "Were you thinking about anything in particular before he asked?" Liz tried not to sound too interested so Tsubaki wouldn't get scared and over-think her questions. She was relieved when Tsubaki answered without her usual reserve, "How much like a child he is—or used to be" Liz stopped abruptly, "What makes you think he's still not that child?" She went back to her pace but switched hands to cover her sudden stop. Tsubaki shrugged, "Well he always used to…peek at me while I was taking a bath or at the bathhouse. It was so childish but I believe he's grown out of it" Her face was red as she realized how well Liz could get her to say how she really felt. Liz kept her friend's pampering but fought the urge to smile. Instead, she kept her face calm and cool, "Well, if he's not peeking at you, isn't that a good thing?" Liz looked over at Tsubaki to read her reaction but she heard a giggle and even saw a smile, "I know but that signified that he would keep trying for his dreams. Maybe the child grew up a little but lost ambition along the way" Liz shrugged and mumbled, "Maybe….but just because you can't see or sense him doesn't mean he isn't there" It was only a small thought but Tsubaki's mouth gaped open once again, "Do you really think that?!" Liz tried to calm her down, "It was only a joke! You know Black*Star. He's the exact opposite of stealthy" She gave the thought more of a humorous light but Tsubaki still didn't seem to bite, "You really haven't seen Black*Star when he's serious, have you?" Liz only wanted to calm her down, she knew that Black*Star was a Class S assassin and stealth was his best trait as one, "Of course, but as your partner he wouldn't just lie to you! If he really peeked at you, wouldn't he have told you?" She laughed at the thought so Tsubaki wouldn't think too much more on it and she finally began to relax again, "Your right" Liz just finished the second coat of Tsubaki's nails when her cell sent off again playing a circus theme, "Yeah Patty?" Tsubaki stood up and began air-drying her nails to keep herself busy but she heard Liz's end of the conversation, "Just motivate him…yes…yeah duh…" She moved the phone away from her ear during Patty's screaming fest then whispered to Tsubaki, "It's for you" She handed the phone over and Tsubaki answered unsure if it was a good idea, "Hello?" Patty told her, "Here's your no-fun, no-basketball-talent—" "Okay, PATTY!" Tsubaki heard Black*Star on the other end and then his normal inside voice was used, "Hey Tsubaki, wanna play basketball with us?" She looked to Liz to explain why he was suddenly asking her and she just shrugged, "Don't ask me, Patty just told me to hand you the phone" .Black*Star's voice went quieter, "I need to talk to you…" Tsubaki knew that if he needed to lower his voice _that_ much, he was just using the basketball game as an excuse. She tossed over Liz's phone back to her and she hurried up and got out her exercising clothes. She put up her hair and put on the clothes faster than Black*Star could do 5 push-ups. Liz was back on the phone with her sister trying to get some information on Black*Star and why she was at the court with him in the first place. Tsubaki looked at Liz and said in a hurried voice, "Let's go!" She stood up from her chair and pointed to her own clothes. "Do I look like I'm dressed for _any_ athletic activity?" Tsubaki rushed to her room and grabbed the nearest clean shirt and sweat pants then tossed them at Liz, "Let's go now" Liz sighed but followed her friend to their destination.

When they were near-by, Patty waved over, "Sis, Sis!" Liz rolled her eyes, already in a bad mood since she not only couldn't finish another cup of coffee, but she was being forced to attend a basketball game that she didn't want to play in. She called Tsubaki's name and pointed to the nearest rest area, "I'm going to change, go see what your Meister wants" Tsubaki nodded and walked over to him. She was surprised when he saw Soul talking and laughing with him, "Hey Black*Star, Soul. Where's—" He pointed to the bench and said, "Maka said that if she could just sit and referee the game, I would get the night off from the dishes" Tsubaki went to her other friend and smiled, "Hey Maka" She put down her book and sighed, "Hey Tsubaki. Where'd Liz go? Patty said she was coming and I need to talk to her about something…" Tsubaki's mood dropped slightly, "Is everything okay?" Liz walked over to the other girls, "What's wrong?" Maka mumbled, "Soul suggested that I upgrade my wardrobe…" Liz grinned, now feeling that the trip wasn't wasted, "All three of us can go later today. Right, Tsubaki?" She nodded eagerly, thinking that a shopping trip with the girls would be just what she needed. Black*Star yelled over, "Oi! Are you girls playing or what?!" Soul tossed the ball over at Maka but Liz caught it, knowing how athletically impaired she was, "Just a minute!" Patty yelled over, waving her cellphone, "Yoohoo! Someone's on the phone for you!" Liz looked over angrily and yelled back, "If Kid wants to get ahold of me, he can come here himself!" Soul and Black*Star laughed at Kid's predicament, while trying to catch their breaths, "What a wimp!" Black*Star shouted. "Being afraid of a girl's feelings? Not cool" After hearing Soul's words, Black*Star could feel a chill up his back but grinned just the same, "Right. Tsubaki, are you coming?" She rushed to his side while Liz took her time. She counted up heads and frowned, "We need another player or someone sits out" Soul looked to Maka but received a glare from over her book. Soul shrugged, "Either we get Kid here or someone—" Patty giggled and raised her hand, "I'll sit this game!" She sat just outside the bound-lines, and went through her bag while going through her bag. She pulled out some crayons and a notebook and said excitedly, "SCORE!" Liz rolled her eyes and whispered to the boys, "If you're going to get competitive, don't count on her to keep score" Black*Star groaned and Tsubaki was about to go to Maka to plead her to keep score so he wouldn't get too upset but Soul went over to her instead. She watched as he tried to convince her but was interrupted by her Meister, "Hey, Tsu" She jumped, not really used to him sneaking up on her, "Oh! It's just you" His smile widened, "Didn't sense me did you?" She shook her head and he looked to the ground, seeming like he was thinking of something else, "I thought not…" Tsubaki started to worry and put her fears behind so she could talk clearly with her Meister, "Are you okay Black*Star? You were acting pretty weird this morning. You didn't even finish the meal I woke up extra early to cook for you" He smiled, "Sorry Tsu, I didn't think about that too much…My mind's been occupied" Tsubaki kept quiet, waiting for the rest but it didn't come. She tried to keep it going, "What's been bothering you?" He took a deep breath but didn't say anything as he let it out. He tried again but with the same result. Soul came back and said, "I just made another deal with the boss. She'll keep score. It's the only useful thing she can do that has anything to do with basketball" Black*Star finally said something to her, "A deal. I'll tell you if you win. Guys against girls" Liz put her arm around her, "You're on! First to five wins" Tsubaki stuttered trying to disagree while Liz tugged her to get the ball sitting by Patty, "B-b-bbut—I don't think—I h-honestly—" Liz took ahold of her shoulders and shook her a little to get her to look into her eyes, "Do you want to find out or what?" Tsubaki nodded, "That wasn't my problem…Black*Star has been practicing since his last _defeat_" She whispered the last word in fear of her Meister over-hearing her, "He's a lot better than us on his own, without Soul" Liz smirked, "We'll win. Just trust me and do your best" When Tsubaki was handed the ball, Black*Star yelled over, "HAYAKU! ASOBU HOSHII!" Maka yelled over, "Damare, Black*Star!" Tsubaki checked the ball to him and immediately he took the shot and made it. He grinned with triumph and Tsubaki looked over to Liz and said the one thing she had promised herself she would never say, "I TOLD you so" Liz shrugged and said playfully, "If he really needed to talk to you, he would let you win" Tsubaki sighed and took the ball and passed it to her, "You check then" She took her position closest to the net and watched at Black*Star switched with Soul to block Tsubaki. Soul, she knew she could get past—since it was her that helped Black*Star _train _for basketball. When it came to Black*Star, she knew she wouldn't be the one to make a shot unless he wasn't there. She looked to Liz when it was checked to her and shook her head quickly and darted her eyes from her meister and back. Liz smiled but shrugged and went around Soul to make a shot. Black*Star went away from Tsubaki just for a moment while Liz was mid-shot. Instead of shooting though, she passed it to Tsubaki, who in turn, hurried over to the three-point line and shot it. This had all happened so fast that the other team of players, were stuck in confusion when it had gone in without even touching the rim. Soul looked over to Black*Star and asked, "What the hell was that?! How did she made that shot?!" Black*Star shrugged, "Probably because she plays with me all the time" Liz took this chance to make the game a little more interesting, "You bet she does. Doesn't your weapon please you?" She said suggestively to Soul, with a small grin on her face. She went over in place again and said wantonly, "That's the perks of being a meister I guess…"Black*Star's face immediately turned a dark shade of red and said, "I would never let my weapon degrade herself and let her think she would have to please me like that!" Soul just stood there with his mouth agape, not being able to actually think about that situation. He glanced over at Maka, and watched as she shut her book and groaned in total frustration, "God DAMMIT!" She slammed her book down on the bench and said, "If you're going to flirt, can you do it some other place? …and take Blair with you!" She added the last part, remembering how much of a horn-puss the cat was. Liz looked to Soul, are you going to play or what? He was still stuck in his own little world but was brought back as soon as she said something. He nodded, "Yeah, but now we know your little secret play" Liz put up her hands to signal a time-out, "Time. Tsubaki, come here" She hurried over and when the boys were huddled up further away, she whispered, "Do you want to make your win all the more sweeter?" Tsubaki shrugged, not really caring about how she would win, she just wanted to hear what her meister had to say. Liz rolled her eyes and said, "This will guarantee our win, you just have to do exactly as I say. Alright?" She nodded, eagerly as her reply and her friend continued, "Take off your shirt and just wear your sports bra" Tsubaki could feel her face reddening already and Liz noticed, "It will distract Black*Star. That way, I won't have to make every shot. Don't you want to know what Black*Star is dying to tell you?" Tsubaki sighed to keep her mind at peace and nodded slowly, "Okay" While Liz was getting back into place, Tsubaki took off her tank-top and placed it next to Patty. She hurried over and went to block Black*Star, "Let's play" She didn't have any other meaning besides the game so when Soul passed it to her meister and she got it instead, her confusion level doubled. It didn't stop her from shooting the ball but it did make her worry. She went over to him when she made it in and bent down to look at his face, "Are you okay Star?" She was about to place her hand on his forehead but realized how dirt they were after throwing and catching the ball. Instead she put her lips to his forehead like she had done many times before when her hands were full. He immediately stepped away and said quickly, "I'm fine" Her feelings were hurt but she knew he wasn't a child when it came to pain. She nodded and smiled, "Then let's play" He looked up at the sky and cracked his neck, "Let's play" Liz passed it to Tsubaki and said, "You check this time" She nodded and watched as the boys switched as well. Liz decided to point it out, "Why are you two on us like a group of mosquitos?" Soul pointed to the other boy, "He said that he could handle Tsubaki so that means in stuck with you" She scoffed at the audacity he had to even say that he was 'stuck with her'. She was pure perfection…at least that's what she was told by her own meister. She shook her head and mentally kicked herself for even thinking about him. She focused on the game once more and watched as Black*Star took his time once the ball was checked. He was grinning so confidently that Liz decided he needed to be knocked down a notch. She hurried behind Tsubaki and smiled wickedly, "Surprise!" She lifted her friend's sports bra up squealed in delight as Black*Star looked away quickly and he dropped the ball while trying to cover his eyes. Tsubaki was busy covering up herself and pulling it back down to see anyone's reaction. She could feel the redness consuming not only her face but the rest of her body as well. Out of sheer embarrassment, tears began to form and she got out part of her sentence as they began to fall, "That was uncalled…" The tears fell but as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground, her meister covered her in a tight embrace. His voice was raised loud and angry, "That was uncalled for Liz! Just because you're moody does not mean you can ruin everyone else's mood!" His grip tightened, "She's not just embarrassed; she's hurt! That was low!" Tsubaki looked up at her meister and looked at how angry he was, "Don't yell at her Star, she was only trying to help me…" Black*Star shook his head, "You wanted to know what I was going to say that much?!" Liz smirked, "She wanted to know what was wrong so badly that she called me to comfort her when _you _hurt her feelings. She was so worried that she agreed to take off her shirt and play in a bra" His angry features melted to one of worry and he looked down to his weapon, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "Nothing Black*Star. I'm fine" She wiped the rest of her tears away as she stood up from her place and pointed to the ball that was rolling towards them, "Six, that means we won right?" Liz nodded, "Yup. Tsubaki, you're still going shopping right? I'll buy us lunch" She wasn't in the mood to go, seeing as her breasts were just shown to her meister but she said, "I guess" Black*Star decided to put his foot down, "No, she's not going. You can apologize to her right now" Soul whistled, "If I told Maka that…" He could see Maka motioning him to go over with her finger and he walked over. She knew it wasn't something her or Soul should be in on so she led him away from the area. Liz shook her head at his idiotic words, "For helping her?! She needed my help or else she would still be in your apartment. crying and worrying herself to death!" Everyone was silent, save Patty who was humming to herself a little tune. Then they heard a loud rock song playing and Patty say, "Kid's calling!" She answered it, "Moshimoshi!" Being the only thing that was talking at the moment, everyone's eyes were on her but all they heard was a bright, "Yup!" then she shut the phone and started putting away her crayons and paper. Liz cleared her throat and said expectantly, "Well? Did he ask for us again?" Patty shook her head, "Just me this time" Liz let her smug grin fall as she said, "Then tell him I'm going to the mall…and that I hate him" She gathered up what little she brought and said, "I'm sorry Tsubaki. I guess I went too far…I'll give you a present from the mall. Okay?" Her last word broke but she hurried away before anyone could ask. Tsubaki's eyes softened at the sight of her friend in pain, even if she had just pulled up her bra a few minutes before. Tsubaki looked over to see if where Maka was but soon found out that she and Soul were nowhere to be found. She came to the realization that her and Black*Star were the only ones left on the court so she decided that it was the best time to ask him what he was going to say. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Star, what's been bothering you lately? Not just today but every other morning" He looked over at her and laughed a little, "Your god made a promise and he intends to keep it…" His face turned a deep red once again and he looked to the ground, "When you were at the bathhouse last week…" Tsubaki could already tell what had happened and she took a step to hug him, "Congratulations Black*Star! You have finally mastered stealth!" He was stuck in shock and Tsubaki sighed, "I was so worried that you hated me or maybe that you didn't think I was a good enough partner or that maybe you grew up and didn't need me anymore or—" He interrupted before he had to hear anymore of her senseless babbling, "How can I forget the weapon that will be in the clouds right next to me? You are an excellent weapon. I've told you over and over that I would be a useless baka without you, haven't I?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tighter, "You are my Goddess—my everything Tsubaki. You will be right next to me ruling beside me as an equal, just as I always believed you have been" Tsubaki could feel a knot in her throat and the familiar stinging in her nose from tears. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "I even saw you this morning in the shower. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself…I couldn't stop after the first time" He slid his hands to her hips and pressed her closer, "I love you Tsubaki. I love your devotion, I love your personality, and I love your body covered in water" Tsubaki pulled away, "Black*Star…is this what you've been thinking about that's had me so worried?" He nodded, "I love you so much and ever since I've succeeded in peaking at you, I've woken up with the most annoying hard-on every morning" Her eyes immediately went to his crotch but when she caught glimpse of the proof, she looked away. Her face was so hot she felt like she couldn't breathe but Black*Star went back to holding her against his own body, "I wasn't just doing one handed pull-ups this morning" Tsubaki was feeling overwhelmed with all of the touching and the words she thought she would never hear out of his mouth. Her chest felt like it was caving in and she couldn't take it anymore, "Your scaring me Black*Star" As soon as she said the words she, regretted it. He immediately let her go and the smile he had disappeared, "I'm sorry Tsu…I didn't mean to hurt you" His attitude towards the whole situation made Tsubaki rethink everything she knew about her meister. He was acting so adult, he was acting so mature, he was acting so—" She relaxed her face and let a smile creep up, "Acting…" She took ahold of his hands and nodded, "Are you acting adult for me?" She watched as his breathing elevated slightly and his eyes started to show panic. She let all of her worries evaporate into the sky and hugged him, "You don't have to act adult for me Black*Star, I already care about you" She could see his childish features rising up once more. She didn't know if it was the large grin, his laugh that she knew so well or the look in his eyes, but she knew she had her meister back. Her body felt at ease and her soul, even more so. Black*Star held her and asked, "Did you feel that?" She nodded, knowing that she didn't have to say anything. He sighed contently and continued, "Do you know what this is?" Tsubaki couldn't place the feeling but he shrugged at her silence, "I like it" Tsubaki finally pulled out of their embrace and asked, "Why did you want to be adult for me in the first place? Did I say something that made you want to change?" He shook his head, "I watched you bathe. You looked so mature and beautiful that I just wanted to be an adult for you" Tsubaki laughed a little, "You are my meister and we chose each other for our faults as well as our excellences. You may be like a child at times but you are more man than anyone I know" He shrugged, "Watching how you act makes me wonder if I really can surpass the Gods" Tsubaki held his hands, "You will Black*Star and I will be there next to you, cheering you on. Don't ever doubt yourself again" She gave him one last squeeze in her hug and asked, "Do you want curry for dinner tonight?" He nodded vigorously and she grinned, "Beat me in a basketball match and I'll cook it" He picked up the ball and threw a practice shot. When it when in he shrugged, "I could win that" Tsubaki nodded but gave him a little peck on his cheek, "Good luck Hoshi-Kun".

A/N- okay, I think of this as a starter and a filler chapter. It starts the TsuStar and fills in until I can write a lemon! Next chapter I will…I hope. I wrote most of this is written during the ungodly hours I stay up to so if something doesn't make sense, it was the insomnia I SWEAR! (And Hoshi means Star incase no one got that) TTFN! 3 P.S. I don't think Tsubaki and Black*Star live in an apartment but for the sake of my story don't ask.


End file.
